


Experienced

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Intoxication, Other, not at all serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something short and silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
